I Am Your Slave
by Ten Commandments
Summary: Ayame is almost, and I quote, almost raped by a group of men, and escapes into the arms of Naruto. After saving her life she loses her memory due to her bruises and starts believing she is his slave. NarutoxAyame. some lemons. off hiatus
1. Ayame's Condition And Assault!

**_I Am Your Slave_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto-terms. I only own this story.

Kenshin: As requested by our faithful readers who voted on Ten Commandments' profile this story is made early to you all instead of the Drugs story. If you don't like almost rape, then please do not read this. Wait for the next chapter maybe.

Haou: Especially if you are Narutomaniac. I can tell even he will have something to say about this. Anyway, enjoy the story, I hope.

**_Chapter 1: Ayame Is In Trouble  
_**

* * *

It was a black and cloudy night in Konohagakure. Darkness seeped throughout every corner and alleyway throughout the city, and Ichiraku Ayame was just heading back to the Ichiraku Ramen shop with a full bag of food supplies for her family store. She had spent the whole day shopping since Naruto ate up the rest of the ramen they had.

She had a large, happy grin on her face. "Man, Naruto-kun sure can hold his ramen!" she exclaimed. "And with these supplies and his appetite I can earn back everything within a matter of seconds!"

She was eager to get back to her home where she could take a nice hot bath. The sun had been out all day and she had worked up a sweat, which was currently causing her to itch all over. She turns around into a corner, humming to herself while imagining the pleasant feeling of laying back in the tub, as the warm water relaxes her muscles.

"Hey girl, you got a minute?" A rough voice comes from behind her, followed by a series of laughs from what sounded like a fairly large group of men.

Before she could turn around, something hits her in the back of her head. Her bag flies out of her hands as she fell to the ground, scraping her knees. She winces from the pain but quickly regained her senses and attempts to rise on her feet. This action was stopped, however, as someone sat on top of her, pinning her down.

More laughter erupts from behind her and she feels a sudden terror she had never experienced before, desperately trying to get out from under the man. Even thrashing her limbs over the ground while twisting her waist in every way could do nothing for the man's weight was too great. He grabs her arms to keep them in place and straddles her legs with his own.

"This is going to be fun." he said, smirking.

She spots the feet of many men forming a circle around her. One of them kneels down in front of her and took over the task of holding her arms down while another pushed down on her legs.

"GET OFF ME!" she shrieks. "HELP! SOME ONE, HELP!!"

They flip her onto her back and another man approaches to cover her mouth.

She could now see the faces of her assailants, at least ten men, all staring down at her, laughing.

'They're going to rape me!' she realizes, a cold shiver running down her spine.

The man sitting on top of her suddenly ripped her shirt off, then her bra. He clutches her breasts, squeezing them with intense force. She lets out a muffled scream.

She forces every part of her body in an attempt to move and manages to open her jaw enough for one of the fingers of the man muffling her to slip into her mouth. She bites down as hard as she could and instantly tasted blood. The man cries out in pain.

"Haha looks like she got you, Niku." one of the men laughes.

The man rips his finger out of her mouth. "YOU BITCH!" he roars, punching her forehead, arms and jaw repeatedly.

She wails in agony as waves of pain struck her. A few of those punches bounces her head on the ground continuously, and didn't stop even as blood leaks down from the back of her head and her forehead.

"Hey, ease up man! This is only fun if she's awake!" The man cuffs her one last time before covering her mouth again, this time with both hands and adding an aching amount of pressure.

She couldn't move. She couldn't speak. She could barely even breathe. The man on top of the chef leaned down and licked one of her nipples, then bit it hard. Tears begin to stream down her cheeks, nauseous is what Ayame could feel.

The man then sits up and tears her skirt in two.

She could barely think. Her face and arms were throbbing, her chest stung immensely, her heart was beating rapidly and her eyes were drowning in a lake of tears.

She could only think one thing: 'I have to escape.'

The man pulled out his erect member and guided it towards her.

He reaches a finger behind her undergarment and pulls it to the side, then stares at her exposed womanhood with lustful eyes.

Ayame tries as hard as she could to break free, exerting all of her strength to the maximum. It was times like this where she wishes she could use Ninjutsu and chakra. She shakes madly, begging her body to overcome its restraints.

Her heart beats increase ten fold, as the chef brings up all the power she could muster for her freedom.

Finally without a moment's hesitation, the chakraless chef shoots her arm downward and digs her nails into the man's penis, causing the man to release a thundering scream and the erection to release blood. Ayame jerks her left arm out from the grip of the other man who was unbalanced, then pushed her main assaulter backwards onto the arms of the men trapping her legs. Now completely free, she rolls to her side and manages to get to her feet back before anyone could stop her.

Acting on pure instinct, she dashes through an opening in the surrounding group of men and beats feet as fast as her legs could take her.

From behind her, someone shouts, "GET THAT BITCH!!" and even the death could hear them starting to chase after her.

She was scared beyond all measure, crying so abnormally, and thanks to the blood over her eyes she was close to what one would call blind. Her entire body was in so much pain, her mind shot. She was shaking so much as well and could barely stay balance. She desires to scream but her voice was caught in her throat.

With no other alternative in sight she continues to run for her life.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Ayame-chan! You in there?!" Naruto roars out, sitting on a bar stool within the Ramen shop.

He looks inside, but doesn't see anybody there. Could the shop be closed already? 'Dammit. I was hoping to have some of her world famous ramen before I turned in...oh well...'

Just as Naruto rose up to his feet, he hears a frantic yelp just behind him. Turning around he spots a figure running up to him outside the lamppost's light. Upon entering the light the figure reveals itself to be Ayame.

"Oh, Ayame! I thought you were-" Naruto freezes when he notices a few things about her appearance.

Her waitress shirt has been ripped to shreds, her stockings have been scraped by the knees and the sides, her skirt has been torn in two, and she was bleeding. Her nose was bruised and bleeding from the nostil and her left eye became black, all compiled with tears and blood running down her cheeks.

Blood drips onto the ground as she stops within the light. Nausea, pain, and anxiety have overcome her will to live. The woman could no longer escape those rapists. Naruto runs up to her, then stops in front of the girl.

"Ayame!? What happened to you?!" He asks her, bowing his head to her eye level.

Ayame looks up from where she was leaning, and to her she sees another man. "Kya!"

She jumps back away from him, tripping over her own feet and falling to the ground. "Stay away! STAY AWAY!!"

"Ayame, calm down!!" Naruto yells back, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her.

His actions cause some of the blood blocking her vision to fling into the air, and onto his cheeks, and she could see a little bit. Before her stands one of her best friends and the only man she would ever possibly consider dating; Uzumaki Naruto.

Her heart warms up when she sees him through blood rain eyes, a hope shines upon her soul with his presence. She wraps her arms around his body, her fingers digging into his arms so much they drew blood.

"Itai! Itai! Stop that?! What the hell are you-"

"Naruto...please help me!" She slowly shouts out, staring into his warm blue eyes. "They...they tried to rape..."

Her muffled voice could not make out the rest of the words due to the constant hiccups coming up. Naruto though, could understand the situation enough to come to the conclusion that someone tried to rape her.

"There she is!!" A voice calls out from the corner she came from.

The same large group of people come running from the darkness, and see their prey hugging a blond man in an orange jumpsuit. It was so bright you couldn't miss it. One of them says, "She has a friend!"

"Ayame...did they do this to you?" Ayame muffles a yes to reply to his question; which was all that he needed to take action.

Niku makes a snickering laugh. "Look at this, the kid wants to save her. Let's reward his bravery with death!"

All the others agree, cracking their knuckles together. It could be from the lamp light dimming due to a power surge, but they didn't seem to recognize that they were talking about the 'demon' of Konoha. It's times like this he wish he wore his headband at night.

"N-Naruto...please...s-save me..." Ayame cries in a low voice, as Naruto walks towards them and she plops on her behind.

"Last chance kid! Get out of the way or die!" Naruto looks up at them, holding his right hand before him.

Blue energy collects within it, as his eyes turn blood red. "You know...you are the ones who will die..."

* * *

Less Than A Minute Later...

Naruto walks back to where he left Ayame, from the broken bodies behind him. ANBU would take care of that later on. He bows down before her, and says, "Ayame, I took care of them. You're safe now."

Ayame, still sobbing, stares up at Naruto. She leaps up and wraps her arms around him. Naruto could feel the cold blood and tears touching his face.

"I ca-cannot st-stop the s-sha-shaking..." She cries through mumbling.

Naruto lifts Ayame by her legs, and carries her bridal style towards the hospital. The dark day was over for the lovely brown haired woman, and a rather weird and sexy future would be brought up within a matter of hours.

* * *

The Next Day...

"Man, I wish Ayame was feeling better today. I really do miss her ramen..." Naruto mumbles to himself, carrying a bundle of flowers with him through the hospital walls. 'Oh well. I'm just grateful she's still living.'

As Naruto walks down the hall he comes before Ayame's room, and finds Shizune standing before it. "Ah, nee-chan! How is she?"

"Naruto-kun? How did you here about Ayame-chan's hospitalization?" She says, standing before him and the room door which had Ayame inside sleeping.

"I'm the man who brought the girl here. I'm just here to visit her." Naruto says, holding the flowers to his face.

Shizune looks back at the room, then at Naruto. "Then it's a good thing you came. We've got a problem..."

Naruto looks at her in confusion. "Problem? Is she dead?!"

"No, it's not that serious...it's just-"

"NARUTO!! NARUTO!!" Ayame's voice could be heard exploding from behind those doors. Naruto quickly turns his attention to the door, and opens it up as he runs it.

"Ayame!" He yells, then stops dead in his tracks when he sees a weird sight.

Before his eyes Ayame was strapped onto the bed she was sleeping in, her arms and legs strapped to all sides of the bed. Her legs were spread all the way out, leaving a very exposed position to be seen by Naruto. Blushing and refraiming from looking at it, Naruto turns his head into another direction.

"About time you got here..." Tsunade says to him.

Ayame opens her eyes and looks at him, then thrashs about even harder than before, continuously yelling, "NARUTO!!"

* * *

Kenshin:...I feel horrid for starring in this opening. I can't believe Ten Commandments would make such a scary start.

Haou: I kind of like the dark themed opening chapter.

Kenshin: Shut up butthole. Do you know how much hate mail and reviews we'll get from this?!


	2. Ayame Is Your Slave, Naruto!

**_I Am Your Slave_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto-terms. I only own this story. Also, I do not approve of rape regardless of what you may think while reading this. I'm just very creative.

Kenshin: I Synchro Summon Junk Warrior in attack mode! Battle!

Haou: Reverse card open; Magic Cylinder. This stops your attack and reflects it back to you; your life points are zero now, dumbass.

Kenshin grabs the sides of his head in frustration upon realizing how he lost. Haou looks up and notices the readers are back.

Haou: Oh hey, you're back. It's time for the next chapter. This time, Ayame's condition is revealed, she is forced to live with Naruto, and the fun starts from there.

Kenshin, still crying: Ore no Synchro deck...

Haou: Stop bitchin'. I beat you all the time, sometimes on YVD and with sealed packs-

Kenshin: Goddammit, shut the fuck up!!

**_Chapter 2: Ayame Is Your Slave, Naruto_**

* * *

"Baa-chan, what's wrong with her?" Naruto asks the old lady.

"Naruto-sama!" She calls out to him, adding the suffix to surprise him once more.

Tsunade looks at Naruto, and places a hand on his shoulder. "I'm gonna say this only once, because I just can't comprehend this weird behavior even if this wasn't a manga; Ayame suffered a fractured skull from her attempted rape. It was severe enough to give her incredible memory damage and loss.

We've sealed up the wound, but she has gained a certain fear of other men, which is why I and Shizune have had to deal with this ourselves."

Naruto nods in response, following what she has been saying so far. "Okay...she might have amnesia..."

"We don't know why as well, but she's been screaming your name for the entire night. It's become so troublesome we've had to strap her to the bed and inject her with morphine. It has worn off though and now she's like this again." Tsunade then holds up a syringe used for the morphine.

"Well, that doesn't explain why you need me, or why she keeps yelling my name..." Naruto says, looking back at the old lady.

Tsunade sighes, then calls out to Shizune, "Shizune, come in here."

"Yes, ma'am." She comes running inside the room by her side.

"Shizune, you and I are gonna untie Ayame. Naruto, you are gonna approach her before that happens, and you'll understand what's gonna on." Her words seem to frighten Naruto slightly. Tsunade and Shizune walk over to the arm bands around Ayame, as Naruto steps slowly to the confined chef.

"Naruto-sama..." Ayame mutters, crying slowly as the man she calls for approaches her. Tsunade and Shizune were silent as he approaches.

Once Naruto is within reach, Tsunade and Shizune pull out kunai and cut free her arm bindings. The mentally damaged ramen chef swings her arms across the air, and wraps them around him. Her lips mash against his own before he could register anything that was going on.

Shizune blushes and gasps in astonishment, then Ayame removes her lips and rests her head onto Naruto's shoulder, leaving Naruto to blush without realizing what's going on. Tsunade closes her eyes as if to confirm something. "It's as I figured; her only memories are of this night and you saving her. She seems to have become entirely attached to you, and only you..."

"Post traumatic stress?" Shizune asks her superior. Tsunade though only shakes her head no.

"No, it's more serious than that. I believe she cannot even think of anything but being with you." Tsunade believes, stating it like an obvious fact. "From what I can gather by that kiss she gave you she only remembers you and all the good things you've done for her."

"Will she be able to return her memories?" Naruto asks her once again, hoping she could atleast be cured.

Tsunade looks down with a depressed look. "I...don't know."

Naruto looks unsettled. "Eh?!"

"If it's mental damage medical jutsu can't help at all. It's all up to her. Sometimes memory recovery can be solved within a matter of days; others take an entire year. A great majority sometimes never regain their lost memories and stay within their depressed state." Tsunade seems to be fully unset upon this matter.

She then looks up at him. "Regardless you'll have to take care of her. I suggest moving her into your home."

"What?! I have to take care of her?!"

Later That Day...

"Okay Ayame, this is where I live." Naruto says, pointing out to all around him. It seems to have been slightly cleaned, but there was still junk all over the place. The compiled crap looks to be even worse than a spoiled teenage boy's room.

"I guess I can sleep on the couch..." Naruto figures, removing the dirty bowls of ramen cluttering the couch. "Ayame, you can sleep in my room over the-"

Naruto pauses and freezes with shock upon realizing that she was removing her clothes right in front of her. Her slick and slender body reflected within the light that shined within the moonlight. Her beautiful shiny curves were still unseen by him, but her ass and the crack shown between it was enough to give him a massive nose bleed and a slight erection.

"Naruto-sama, I would like it if you slept with me..." She asks him with a sexy voice. He blushes entirely with redness, unable to comprehend why she would say that.

"But Ayame-chan, I don't think-" She leaps on top of him and begins to kiss his lips. Her lips mashing all up on his face served to make his pants tighten. He could not keep these thoughts in his mind for with Ayame in such a condition what kind of man would he be to take advantage of her?

Upon removing her lips Ayame says to him, "But if you don't I'll be all alone in a cold, hard bed. You wouldn't treat your slave like an animal, would you Naruto-sama?"

"Slave? Naruto-sama!?" Naruto could not believe what he was hearing. Does Ayame really think him as her master? "But Ayame-"

"Please?" Ayame kisses onto Naruto's neck, increasing his arousal. It was too much. If it would get her to stop then he would do it.

"Fine. You can sleep with me." Naruto says, as the two of them lay down on his bed. The half nude Ayame wraps her arms and legs around her master, then kisses him once more.

This kiss includes a good deal of tongue licking within his mouth, to which he subconsciously includes his own mouth into. His tongue completely lathers up her own tongue and insides, while hers cleans off the soggy wet innards of Naruto. Their tongues clash once more for a final battle, flipping against eachother, until the two of them stop. Before Ayame could fall asleep, her head rests upon his shoulder.

"I love you, Naruto-sama." She whispers in his ear, then passes into dreamland. Naruto meanwhile blushes while remembering those words.

'She loves me...' He repeats in his mind, then falls asleep.

Seconds after he falls asleep, dark red chakra leaks out from his body. It begins to cover his body, then it recedes into his head. Nothing on his face changes, but a devious grin appears on his face.

The Next Day...

Naruto opens his eyes, blinking rapidly to adjust to the harsh light of day. "Ow. Crap, it's bright out there."

"Oh Naruto-sama..." Ayame's voice calls out. Turning his head down he sees Ayame on top of him, sitting down in a simple Japanese style of sitting, sitting on her legs with her hands over top her knees.

"Ayame-chan? What are you doing?" He asks with a yawn.

"Master, I'm ready to receive my orders." She says to him. Naruto finally sits up straight, rubbing his eyes still.

"Orders? Why would I give you orders?" He asks her, as she starts to get confused.

"Why? I'm your sexy and fertile little slave, aren't I? I live only to serve you."

* * *

Kenshin: I activate Heavy Storm! This blows away all traps and spells on the field!

Haou: Reverse card open; Judgment of Anubis. When activated I discard one card and negate your spell.

Kenshin: EH?! Oh look, they're back. And now, tell us what you thought of this chapter in your reviews and help Ten Commandments into figuring out how to improve it.

Haou: You can even add your own ideas to what Naruto will do to her for the next chapter or so. Final pairing is NarutoxAyamexSakuraxHinataxTsunami.

Kenshin: Inari's mom?

Haou: What can I say? The boss got a thing for her. Also, Judgment of Anubis shall destroy your Blue Eyes White Dragon, and you lose points equal to its attack points. I win again.

Kenshin starts pulling his hair out in frustration.


	3. Ayame's Services

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Haou: I release my three traps cards to summon Shinenou Uria! Next I play Card Trader and sacrifice my three continuous spells to summon Koraiou Hamon! Afterwards I'll sacrifice my three devil monsters to summon Genmaou Raviel!

Kenshin: Wait a minute! Did you just summon an OCG card!? We're playing with TCG, that's against the rules!

Haou: Screw the rules, for I have black hair.

Kenshin: So do I!

**_Chapter 3: Ayame's Services Part 1_**

* * *

"What I want you to do!?" Naruto pushes Ayame off of him so he could get up, rising out from the blankets on his bed to get on his knees.

As he rose though he must have forgotten that he had morning wood because his penis has stretched enough to get people's attention. It sure got Ayame's as she finds herself blushing at the hidden erection. "Master, do you want me to satisfy your sexual desires?"

"NO!! I want you to suck my cock!" Naruto shouts at her while blushing at her words, then blushes even more when he realizes what he just said. He clasps his mouth shut with both his jaw and his hands. 'What the hell?! Why did I say that?!'

"Yes, of course Naruto-sama." She then pulls his pants down, revealing his large dick to her face. 'It's way bigger than the man who almost raped me…'

"Ayame wait! I don't really-oh god!" Naruto suddenly stops when she begins to stroke his penis. The ramen girl then lightly pinches on the stubby sides of the tip of his penis, rubbing it between her fingers.

She smiles upon hearing the lustful moans from her master. "Good that you like it, Naruto-sama. I'm going to orally make love to you now…"

'No, I think that's enough. You can stop.' "Go on." Naruto says, then gasps when he realizes how much it completely goes against what he really wanted to say. 'What the hell is wrong with me?!'

"Sure thing Naruto-sama." She then kisses the tip with a sweet touch to her lips, lightly lubricating the twin flaps where his 'liquid' comes out with her tongue before slowly squeezing the penis further in her mouth.

Naruto moans in extreme delight with her actions. He hardly cares anymore why he asked her to do this and why she was so attracted to him in the first place. Ayame starts rubbing his penis faster, raising the boiling pressure point within his penis. "Ayame, I'm about to cum…"

"Can I swallow it master?" She requests of him, to which Naruto tries to say nothing to it.

"Do as you wish." He says, realizing they weren't exactly his words either again. Ayame wraps her hands around the penis tighter and shoves her head up and down the erection hungrily. Finally after a few more moans and groans Naruto ejaculates, releasing enough to fill a fish bowl probably. All this semen goes into her mouth seeing as she has her mouth all around it.

The ramen chef pulls her mouth off the dick, letting it fling off her lips and in front of her face. "Naruto-sama, I've fulfilled your task. I want to know what else I can do for you?"

"Ayame…" Naruto pants out, his penis still standing hard and tall. That was an amazing experience for him. It felt so good he couldn't imagine even ramen to be this good. Naruto looks down at her.

"I want you to-" Naruto then stops himself as he feels something about to make him say something stupid. He struggles with his words hard enough to get himself to normal. "I want you to make me some ramen. Do you know how?"

"Oh, of course! Right away master!" Ayame runs to the kitchen, which wasn't that far from his bed room, and begins to cook. It seems she has some memory of her chef skills, or did she regain them? Either way with a smirk pursed by her lips she begins to cook for her beloved master.

Back with Naruto he was muttering to himself, "Why did I tell her to do that? That's not like me…but man did it feel good…"

That's when he hears a sinister laugh. Naruto looks back directions, and notices no one there. "What the? Where did that noise come from?"

"Man, you're stupid." The voice says again. An irritated Naruto rises from his bed to try and find out where that voice was coming from, and trips over his sheets and falls face first onto the ground.

'Itei...Where the hell is that noise?!'

"Oi kuzo, try closing your eyes." Seeing as he didn't have any bright ideas Naruto closes his eyes and enters into his mind.

Upon entering his mind Naruto comes before a giant cage deep in some mucky sewage tunnel. In the cage was a stories tall stuffed animal that looks to be taking a nap.

"Oh, it's about time you came back." The fox says, still not looking at Naruto.

"What the hell are you doing talking to me like that? I thought I said never to speak to me unless spoken to!" Naruto yells at it.

The Kyubi opens one eye to him, and then makes a loud snicker. "Really? Then how would you find out how your personality has changed?"

Naruto gasps in shock. "Y-You did that?!"

"I gave you a bit of my traits overnight." At this Naruto's jaw drops into the dirty water.

Snapping it back into place he then yells, "What possessed you into making me into some slave driver!? I want to help Ayame, not make her do disgusting tasks!!"

"Disgusting?" Kyubi says as Naruto nods. After a chuckle he says, "That girl didn't seem to hate it, and you did admit liking what she did. I can't seem to find how that was disgusting..."

"...are you doing this just to have something to jack off to?" Naruto asks with rage filling his eyes.

"I don't have anything to jack off with. I find it fun to see you so upset..."

"My life is not something you can...wh...y-yeah? You don't have a penis?" Naruto was taken off guard by that first thing he said even more than second.

"Your meal is ready..." The fox says going back to sleep. Naruto is then sent back to the outside world.

Opening his eyes Naruto sees Ayame walking in with a piping hot bowl of ramen. "Master, here is your meal."

"Wow." Naruto takes a big whiff of the scent. "It smells just like your normal batch!"

"Normal? Isn't this my first time making ra-" Ayame then freezes, placing her hand onto the side of her head. Pain explodes inside of her mind as memories of producing ramen as a part of her job return to her.

When the pain stops that's all she could remember, that and her father. Naruto leaps off of the bed to her side. "Ayame, are you okay?"

"Y-Yes. I am. I was a bit out of it for a minute..." Ayame convinces him. It works as the worried blond sighs in relief.

"Ayame, look I'm sorry I told you to give me that blow job, but I-"

"What's wrong? Was it terrible?" She was worried for a minute that her master disliked her service, and was close to crying.

"No no! It was really good! But I-"

"Good. The only thing that matters to me is making sure you're happy." She says to him, placing her arms around his waist and hugging him.

'She really does like doing this...but it's still wrong. I can't take advantage of her in a situation like this; only when she's better can this feel right.' He thought with much realization. There is no way he would ask her to have sex with him.

"Naruto-sama, is there anything else you want me to do? If not then I would really love to head for my family store." She asks him. He shakes his head no.

"No. You go on to the-" Naruto then freezes. He realizes something from her words. "Wait; you've got your memories back?! What can you remember?!"

"I remember me and my father own a resturaunt that sells ramen, and you use to love going there." She confesses.

"And?" Naruto asks, but she only shakes her head.

"That's all I can remember..." This causes Naruto to frown.

"Oh...sorry. Well I think you should head on. Those customers ain't gonna get ramen elsewhere!" Naruto says, trying to sound cheerful so as not to let her down.

She looks up to him with a sad and remorse face and says, "But Naruto-sama, what if someone tries to hurt me again?"

"Ayame, it's not like-" He takes a single look in her eyes, and sees tears coming down her face. Wrapped with the guilt of knowing that he made her like that he sighes and says, "Fine. You can stay here until I come back from my training."

"Thank you master!!" She jumps up onto him and plants a smooch right on his mouth.

* * *

"See you later Ayame. Try not to mess around inside." Naruto says to her, as Ayame smiles while standing within the safety of his home.

"Sure thing, Naruto-sama. I'll perform more of my services when you return..." She says with a lustful voice. With a ghastly face Naruto nods to her words, then walks away.

'I'm going to die if Sakura-chan or Ba-chan find out about this...' Naruto thought with grimful remorse.

As Ayame went inside and Naruto left the boundaries of his home, a figure walks towards the building. The person reaches the door of the home, but pauses for some reason. 'I'll leave this inside then leave before eh returns...Naruto...'

But before the person could open the door, since Naruto barely locks it, he/she/it sees Ayame inside cleaning up. "What's she doing in there?"

"Sakura-san?" A meek voice says. The confirmed Medic ninja Sakura turns around and sees Hinata standing there beside her.

"Hinata?! What are you doing here?" Sakura asks the blue haired, sort of, woman, who twittles her fingers together.

"I...I...I am here to...give Naruto something when he returns." Hinata says, standing beside a basket of flowers and fruit. "What brings you here?"

"Oh uh..." Sakura panicks in fright. She almost starts to blush; if she told Hinata why she was really here then there would be a big problem. "I came to uh..."

'Oh no...does Sakura-san love Naruto-kun too?' Hinata's thoughts bring some sort of fear into her heart as she thinks about the competition about to unfold upon her.

* * *

Haou: Armitael, destroy the rest of his lifepoints!

Kenshin: I counter with Defense Draw! It reduces battle damage to 0, and let's me draw.

Haou: I end my turn...oh look they're back.

Kenshin: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So many people have high hopes for this story for some strange reason...it even puts TCM's other stories to shame...

Haou: Makes you wonder why stories that take less than 5 hours to think up surpass stories that have been planned for more than a week.

Kenshin: I know...draw! I summon Hyper Synchron. Next I play Double Summon and normal summon Slate Warrior. I'll next tune them together to summon Stardust Dragon, and with Hyper Synchron's ability he increases Stardust's strength by 800. Battle; Shooting Sonic!!

Haou: Nani!? Armitael only gains 10,000 points when he battles, he's 0 now...so with that against 3300 my life is...0?!

Kenshin: FINALLY I BEAT YOU!! ESTER, PREPARE THE MEAT!!

Ester: There is ham and turkey. Which should I make?

Kenshin:...Ester, you should know this...I'll devour both of them...


	4. Ayame's Competition

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Kenshin: Let's see what this chapter will behold...Ayame, Sakura and Hinata argue over who deserves Naruto more.

Haou: Uh huh, and more of Ayame's memories are brought back through giving her master special services.

Naruto: You guys are the biggest freaks in the world! I can't agree to this, and neither can Sakura-chan, Hinata and Ayame.

Sakura: I don't mind competing for him.

Hinata: I don't mind sharing him.

Ayame: I'll do anything for master.

Naruto: YOU AREN'T HELPING!!

Kenshin: So, what you're saying is that you don't want to give 'special' attention to three sexually active and attractive girls? You're saying you're not attracted to women?

Naruto: No, I'm just saying that I prefer to marry a woman by her choice, not just because someone else made her!

Haou: But from what we see, Ayame, Sakura and Hinata have real feelings for you, human. I don't see a problem here.

Naruto: Ayame only loves me because she's in this terrible state of mind. And since she's in this condition how can you expect me to calmly love her?

Yusei: Obviously you didn't realize that her services were the reason behind her regaining her job memories.

Naruto: Who the hell are you?!

Yusei: From now on I'll be hosting this fic.

Naruto: Your what?

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Ayame's Competition_**

Hinata looks at the gifts Sakura bares for Naruto, a bucket full of packs o' noodles and some steaks, and grits her teeth at the generosity the red head was going for. Sakura holds her bucket up. "These are for Naruto."

"Do you...do you always give Naruto-kun gifts, or is this your first time?" Hinata asks her, looking at her, then inside the house.

The Hyuga gasps when her Byakugan picks up the image of Ayame inside straightening up the place. Hinata pales even whiter than normal at the thought of why the chef of Naruto's favorite ramen stand in his room; like they could be in a relationship.

That thought itself scares Hinata to death, even so much she falls to the ground. Sakura bows down to the Hyuga. "I felt the same way when I saw her..."

"Why is...another woman in Naruto-kun's..." Hinata didn't even want to know why she was there.

"Let's go ask." Sakura then rears her fist back, and blows the door down in a single punch.

Inside Ayame flinches at the noise, then stares into the eyes of Sakura and Hinata. "Ano, who are you?"

Sakura blinks, then asks, "Wait! Aren't you that ramen girl? Why are you inside of Naruto's house?"

"What? You know Naruto-sama?" Ayame asks her, not noticing the giant vein on Sakura's forehead.

"'Sama'?! What kind of relationship do you have with Naruto?!" Sakura asks her with a malicious voice.

Ayame sits down in a chair. "I am Naruto-sama's slave. He is my wonderful master who protects and loves me like a wife."

Hinata begins to hyperventilate at the thought of Naruto and this woman having relations. Sakura was at a loss of words as well, but not to the extent of breathing hard in and out. "Y-Your his slave? For how long?!"

"I've been assigned to him just last night, right after he saved me from being raped by a group of men..." A lone tear falls down her left eye as she thinks back to that terrifying night.

Sakura and Hinata gasps when she confesses that; Rape was not something to laugh at, nor was it something that goes away with a single day. Then Sakura notices a bruise on her forehead.

Sakura presses a hand to it, and examines it. She then gasps once more in shock when she realizes what's happening. Ayame pulls her hand away and asks frantically, "What are you doing to me?!"

"I understand; Ayame, what do you remember before the rape?" Sakura asks her, as Hinata sits down next to her.

Ayame takes a while to think it over, and shakes her head in sadness. "I don't know; I only know my name and that I use to be a chef."

"That's all?" Sakura asks with frustration tainting her lips.

"Well, we'll do our best to help you through this!" Hinata states proudly. Sakura shifts her eyes to stare at Hinata, wondering where this confidence came from. In the Hyuga's mind though, this was what she was really planning; 'I was okay with the possible thought of sharing Naruto with Sakura-san, but not with someone I don't know no matter what she's been through!'

"Well, I guess if it'll help you with your problem." Sakura says, smiling to the ramen chef. But like the other she had other motives; 'This has become more troublesome than I first thought. There are two rivals...'

"Great! Then for the moment we'll clean his place up." Ayame says, standing back up with a happier attitude. "Let's do our best for Master's affections!"

"Yeah, sure." Hinata and Sakura agree at once, faking smiles under their true masks of hatred.

'Naruto will be mine!'

--

Naruto flinches instantly, a chilling sensation shuddering up his back. "What's this horrible feeling?! I'm getting the feeling, I'll be jumped by people I can't hurt..."

"Why do you say that?" Shikamaru asks him, looking beside him at the ninja while the two of them were sitting beside a coffee shop. "You can't be that bummed out just because we don't have any missions today."

"I don't know...by the way, Shikamaru," Naruto returns himself to normal, and glances at pineapple head. "How are things with Temari?"

"Like I'll tell you. My private matters are none of your business." Shikamaru states, much to Naruto's dismay.

"Aw, come on! Don't you have anything to say?" Naruto asks him once more.

Shikamaru stares at Naruto a bit intently. "Why do you care so much about my relationships anyway? Did Sakura-san ask you out or something?"

"Huh? No! Well actually, I hope she does sometime soon...but this isn't about Sakura-chan." Naruto claims, shaking his head no in response. The blond then takes in a big sigh. "You see, I have this friend."

"A friend, huh?" Pineapple head repeats, reading in between what the word friend means. "What's his problem?"

"You see, there's this girl he knows who was almost raped, but he saved her life before it was too late." Naruto begins, catching the genius' attention with those words. "And well, the girl gained amnesia and ended up wanting to become his slave, even saying she loves him, and the guy doesn't know what to do; he's not the type of jerk to take advantage of her in such a state, but he feels that if he doesn't she'll become cold and bitter towards him and other men. What should he do?"

"It's that bad huh?" Shikamaru asks, getting ready to piece in his two cents. "Well, in this situation your friend shouldn't try anything to upset this girl and cause her more pain."

"Really?" - Naruto

"Yes. Here's what your friend should do..."

-- One Hour Later

Naruto walks up to his home, taking out his keys to unlock the door. The blond was still slightly uneasy over what to do, but trusts the smart ninja's advice. He tries the door before going in, and for some reason it opened up. 'Huh? Did Ayame go out or something?'

He dismisses this thought when he remembered that Ayame was still in deep shock over the incident. Naruto walks closer to the doorway, blinking a couple of times as he moves nearer. A flash of red appears around him, and he suddenly stops.

Naruto quickly comes to, and returns to what he was doing without bothering to question what happened just now. As he steps inside Naruto takes great notice as to how nice the place looks. It was such a good thing to see. "Wow. Ayame must have cleaned the place."

As he wanders around his practically brand new home, he takes in a deep breath. Once he does so he intakes an intoxicating aroma. 'This smell...I know that wonderful smell anywhere...'

He then rushes off, following the scent with his nose only. Naruto comes before the bathroom of his home, and opens his eyes to the sight in front of him;

His bathtub was filled with hot piping miso noodles. His eyes went wider than a fat guy's ass as his mouth drooled enough to fill an ocean. Naruto steps up towards the tub, taking in the scent of the ramen. 'This is the greatest things I've ever seen.'

But as he smelled the ramen tub, he feels something wet, soft, fleshy and with a taste of what he was sniffing press onto his mouth. Naruto opens his eyes quickly to see what was touching his lips, and sees three sets of lips on him.

He first receives a nosebleed from the kiss itself and the sight, falling backwards onto his bum. He stares in shock at the sight he sees before him; Hinata, Sakura, and Ayame were all sitting up from inside the tub, their lips extended for kissing which they just did. And I don't need to mention they were naked.

"Eh-eh-ehm-" He stutters, unable to conprehend what was going on.

"Welcome back home, master." Ayame says in a seductive voice.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sakura asks him in the same tone as Ayame.

"Don't you want a taste of sexy, ramen-flavored women?" Hinata speaks to him in a much more lustful voice than the others.

Naruto turns away from them, holding his nose together so he doesn't suffer anemia. Sakura and Hinata step out of the bathtub and step towards him, then pull the boy towards the tub.

"Now now, Naruto. You're not gonna give up the chance to eat with us right?" Sakura says in that same temptress voice as before. She and Hinata make a couple of hand seals, and within seconds Naruto's clothes phase through him. The girls then throw him inside the tub, dipping the blond within the oodles of noodles.

* * *

Yusei: You're probably wondering why Sakura, Hinata and Ayame were naked in a tub of noodles at this moment. But that will be explained the next chapter.

Kenshin: Oi, don't take over without us leaving properl-

Yusei: Cocytus Breath! *Yusei freezes Kenshin completely by releasing a breath of cold air.*

Haou: Now hold up, you can't just attack him! He's my eternal rival, not-

Yusei: Gaia Force! *Yusei throws a ball of collected energized flames at Haou, incinerating him.*

Yusei: I'll see you all next time.


	5. More of Ayame's Condition

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Yusei: Wow. Look at all these hate comments. And it's all because of that last part.

Kenshin: *still frozen.* Well I was disappointed as well!

Yusei: Idiot, this is a Naruto Ayame story. Do you really think it's gonna be ruined by adding those two in it? Besides TCM did this trick before.

Haou: *still on fire* He's right; did it in Echo. Wasn't that fake out with Anko, Ino and Sasuke?

Yusei: Yes, but even I was fooled at first. To think readers are this gullible. Anyway, onto the story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**More of Ayame's Condition**_

"Eh-eh-ehm-" He stutters, unable to comprehend what was going on.

"Welcome back home, master." Ayame says in a seductive voice.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sakura asks him in the same tone as Ayame.

"Don't you want a taste of sexy, ramen-flavored women?" Hinata speaks to him in a much more lustful voice than the others.

Naruto turns away from them, holding his nose together so he doesn't suffer anemia. Sakura and Hinata step out of the bathtub and step towards him, then pull the boy towards the tub.

"Now now, Naruto. You're not gonna give up the chance to eat with us right?" Sakura says in that same temptress voice as before. She and Hinata make a couple of hand seals, and within seconds Naruto's clothes phase through him. The girls then throw him inside the tub, dipping the blond within the oodles of noodles.

--

Naruto blinks once, bringing himself back to this world. He looks up in front of him, and sees the door still on the ground. 'Wait a minute. Wasn't I just about to eat ramen, Ayame, Hinata and Sakura-chan?'

The blond could hear snickering within his mind. "What was that?"

He looks around for the source of the laughter, only to find nothing at all. "That fox better not be messing with my head again..." is what he says as he enters his house for real.

Walking into the living room of his home he notices that the place is clean, just like in his vision. He then sees Ayame dusting his cabinets, and smiles realizing she was doing a good job. But as he thought of what to say to her, he spots Sakura exiting his bathroom with a bucket of pine sol and bleach water and a scrub brush. The pink haired woman freezes in place when she sees Naruto in front of her.

"N-Naruto?" Sakura speaks out, causing Ayame to turn around in response. Upon seeing her master she blushes pink and widens into a smile.

"Master, oh you're back!" Ayame says frantically, not expecting his return so soon. "What brings you back so early?"

"No missions...hey, why is Sakura-chan-"

"Sakura-san, Ayame-san, is someone else-" Hinata pops out from the bedroom, and instantly locks eyes with Naruto. Upon noticing him before her she is about ready to pass out. In fact, after blushing red in the face and her eyes dilating even whiter than they already are, she does fall flat on her back.

--

"Oh, so you guys were just cleaning up my place right?" Naruto says with a laugh, after Sakura and Ayame explained the situation to him. The three of them are at the moment sitting in three separate chairs, while Hinata was lying on the couch.

"Well, why not? After all we're friends, so it's natural that we help eachother out once in a while..." Sakura states with a smile on her face, grinning as bright as she could to hide her slowly growing blush.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." 'This might explain why I've been finding fruit in my home lately...' Naruto figures in his mind, noticing the fruit basket on the kitchen counter. Sure he could expect this behavior from Sakura but he was surprised mostly when he discovered Hinata cleaning his house.

"We also heard about Ayame's horrid condition, and decided to keep her company." Sakura adds, remembering the incident Ayame went through. And while the Ramen girl was taking it well for the moment, she still has some problems thinking past it.

"Well, the house is okay now. Would you like to stay longer?" Naruto asks, getting up to walk into the kitchen to make tea.

"Nope. I think we've overstayed long enough. I'll wake Hinata." Sakura jesters, nudging the purple haired woman awake.

Hinata slowly opens her eyes, moaning slightly due to the pain of crashing down like that. "Wha, what...I remember seeing Naruto-kun, then..."

"Hello? Right here." Naruto pokes his head over top of her, causing the girl to blink.

Well, that's what she did first; the next thing she did was blush as red as a tomato, roll from under his skull, and run out the door hyperventilating.

Naruto watches as she runs off. "She's still such a weirdo." 'Even if she's kinda cute...'

"I think I should calm her down...see you later Naruto." Sakura says, then rushes out the door to chase the bouncy Hyuga. Naruto walks to his door and closes it.

"Well this has been a fine day. I'm guessing you had-" Naruto turns around to face Ayame, who has glomped onto him tightly. "-fun?"

"I'd have more fun with you, Naruto-sama." Ayame says with a smile, hugging her warm and happy master. Her hands roam down his body close to his pants, slinking through the seams.

"Wait Ayame! I'm not sure you-" Ayame places her lips onto his mouth, invoking a passionate kiss. Naruto, already into it, gives his best into the kiss.

Ayame slips her tongue through the blond's teeth, licking and slobbering up and down his mouth. The lovely ramen eater roams her hands up his jacket, rubbing against his ribs and stomach. The two kissers then remove their mouths from one another, looking up into the other's eyes.

"I love you master. I always will..." She says to him, while rubbing her head onto his neck to nuzzle it. Naruto smiles at her confession, just like he did before. He raises his right hand up to her head, and pats on it while his left hand grips around her waist and pulls her close.

"Ayame..." He whispers to himself, wondering to himself if those were really her feelings. He secretly wishes so as only this woman, and one other, have cared about him like a precious adopted member of their family.

As they have this intimate moment, there is a loud knock on his door. Naruto turns around, then walks over to the door silently, leaving Ayame behind to watch him leave. She watches quietly as Naruto approaches the door, gripping the knob tightly so he could turn it. As he opens the door, Naruto catches sight of black bushy hair attached to a whole lot of green.

"Naruto-kun!!" Lee shouts, to which Naruto smirks in glee. This guy is just as cheery as Naruto, and is one of the few people who understand him the best due to his hard work in training.

"Oh Lee! Come in!" Naruto invites the weird fashion trend inside his house, not knowing the big mistake he made.

As Lee enters in he stares in awe at all he sees. "Wow. You really do a great job keeping your place nice! What a youthful-"

Just as Lee was about to make another one of those Youthful speeches, the Chinese taijutsu specialist takes notice of Ayame. Now, seeing such a lovely young maiden in one of his rivals' home would prompt him into making one of those jealously rants, but this time was different for Lee.

BANG!!

Mainly because a pink rabbit just got shot by another one dressed as a police officer.

At that instance Lee starts to blush, staring at Naruto's slave with romance in his eyes. Without a moment's hesitation, Lee pulls out flowers and candy, from where I would assume is hammer-space, and approaches Ayame in hopes to woo the beautiful chef.

"My fair lady! I am the Leaf Village's most Handsome Devil Rock Lee!!" Lee starts, initializing a manga jaw drop by Naruto.

'YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!!' - Naruto

Lee then moves closer to Ayame, who was growing pale the more he approaches. "It would make my day, no my life, if you were to go out with me on a date!! I swear on my life that I will-"

But before he could finish, he frees his left hand and touches it to one of Ayame's. At that instant all the memories of the rape come flooding back into her mind.

"KYAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" This instantly causes Ayame to scream in fear, pushing Lee into a fall then running behind Naruto as if he was a blast shield. Lee stares at Ayame in shock, his happy demeanor destroyed by her sudden outburst.

"Please...master...I'm scared..." She says to him, tears pouring out of her eyes.

Naruto looks down at her in shock. He had no idea this would happen, especially when she interacted so well with Hinata and Sakura. Was Ayame afraid of other men?

* * *

TCM: *laughs hysterically.* I can't believe you boneheads thought I would ruin this story so quickly! Who do you think I am!?!

Yusei: While I admit that fans should hold a little bit of faith in the authors of their favorite stories, the Ayame/Hinata/Sakura fantasy thing was a bit too cruel for true NaruAya fans.

TCM: I love making these kinds of jokes; pissing people off with such a major plot twist, then having the next chapter reveal it to be nothing more than a dream right off the bat! It's no different than that Sasuke Anko thing in chapter 21 or something of Echo of Spiraling Heart.

Yusei: Really? So then if your fans had checked that story then they would have expected something like this?

TCM: Yes. And this may not be the last time I'll trick the readers. Besides, in the end Naruto will end up with Ayame and only one other.


	6. Ayame Is Bait

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Yusei: That's still funny.

Turbo: What is?

Yusei: Oh it's...uh, well, it's nothing. In this chapter me and Turbo here, and I think Dante, will pop up.

Dante: What do you mean you think?

* * *

**_Ayame Is Bait_**

Within the world renowned village hidden in the leaves, and nowhere near Naruto's house, a beautiful chocolate skinned woman carries a couple of scrolls into a store. She is wearing a red, white and yellow suit of armor, similar to that of a Crimson Knight.

As she steps into the store, she is greeted to the sight of a silver permed counter guy. "Hey Turbo. So you returned..."

"Stop calling me that; also I got the scrolls for summoning." She says, placing them on the counter. "Any customers?"

"Nope. Just a couple of shoplifters." He states, pointing to the red spread on the ground.

"Did you kill them Yusei?" She asks the man.

"Heh. Yeah right! I just kicked their asses." Yusei says, then laughs to himself.

"Yeah yeah. Where the hell is Hakurei?"

"He's in Kumogakure on a mission. Alpha requested him for a mission." Yusei replies, flipping a page in the manga he was reading.

"And Dante?"

"In back stocking. *sigh* We haven't had customers in a while..."

"Whatever...I'm gonna get something for lunch. What do you want?" The armored woman requests.

Without looking Yusei smiles and says, "Get some noodles from that ramen shop."

"Oh they closed up." The crimson woman's words bring Yusei out of his book.

"Really? What happened?"

"I think I heard from some guys that the current owner is sick or something, and staying with a friend or a lover or something..." Yusei then ponders deeply, thinking of what to do for lunch.

"Then get something with a grilled duck." And with that the woman leaves the shop once more.

Minutes later the door opened, bringing Yusei's attention. "Wow that was fast. Where did you-"

He pauses when he realizes it's just three guys. Each has a series of bandages and wraps all over their bodies and faces. "Is this the store?"

"Yup. This is the one; I'd recognize that weird name anywhere." One of them says, as another starts to become angry.

The normal looking man of the trio walks up to the counter, slamming a palm on it. "I'm looking for a device that seals away chakra."

"Well that all depends on what type of chakra you're looking to seal away; normal, medical, tree, animal, demon?" Yusei states, claiming that there were numerous specific sealing devices.

"I want the Demon and Human sealing ones." He asks.

"Okay, so you're looking for Jinchuuriki seals." Yusei goes back inside the shop's storage area.

Yusei then searches the shelves for what he needs. "Now where the hell is it-AH!"

Yusei then leaves the storage closet, bringing a set of kunai lined up in a box. "You guys are lucky; this is the last batch...Now each one of these kunai release a special poison when it impales flesh, kind of like a coded response, which locks away the victim's chakra no matter what they use. All you need to do is stab it into your opponent's body, and they'll be as weak as a normal human for at least three hours."

"Perfect. How much?"

"20000 yen." The price may seem high, but the man paid it full without hesitation.

After taking his prize, he rejoins his friends. The fattest of the three then shouts, "Alright boss!! We got what we need!"

"I'll get that boy no matter what..." The normal looking one claims, a death-implanting look grows on his face.

"That's Niku for you."

"Yeah that blond brat is gonna get it when we find him again." And with those words polluting the air the three leave the shop, ready to put their plan into action.

Seconds after they leave, the black woman from before reenters with a bag of food. Her frantic face pops before Yusei's, screaming, "YUSEI!! Where are those chakra sealing kunai?!!"

"The what? OH! I just sold those for 20,000 yen." Yusei replies, going back into his book.

"We have to get them back!!" She yells at him, bringing everyone's attention to her.

"What?! Why would I do that you stupid old bitch?!" Yusei shouts back in anger, wondering why he should refund a sale.

"Don't make me turn you into a kid; those were for our next mission!!" At this Yusei's jaw dropped. "AND DON'T LOOK LIKE YOU JUST REMEMBERED, BAKAYAROU!!!"

-- 10 minutes later

"Ayame, I'm back!" Naruto says, entering his house from doing whatever it was he did. A day has already past since the incident with Lee, to which the guy took well. Afterwards Naruto and Ayame went on with the usual, like this;

Ayame is bending over before the door, picking up some stuff on the ground. The only problem is, she's wearing an apron, and nothing else. Naruto could see everything from the back, so much that he got a nosebleed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!!" He shouts at her. Ayame looks up at her with sweet and precious innocence.

"Master, I was just straightening up your home. It was a little hot so I took some of my clothes off." She tells him, not knowing the big deal at all. She then looks up at him and asks, "I'm sorry for showing you my ugly body master."

Now Naruto feels bad. As Ayame walks away, Naruto sighs in depression, before saying out loud, "I'm sorry Ayame. You're not ugly."

Ayame turns around to face her loving master, who was still blushing but from something else. "You're really beautiful."

Smiling out of happiness, she leaps across the room and into his arms, crying out, "Thank you master!!"

A flabbergasted Naruto sputters, "Whatever, just put some clothes on!!"

"His pervertedness is getting sharper every day." A voice says from outside the building. A shadow is shown leaving the home of the ninja, a tiny thread of pink falling down onto the earth.

Inside Naruto has broken free of her and got some clothes for her to put on. Her clothes now consist of a white and blue skirt-shirt combination with brown lace stockings that cover her legs all the way to her waist. The brown stockings she wore give off a lustrous effect on Naruto, who wonders why he gave her such an outfit.

"Can't believe she asked to wear something like this...it was so embarassing..." Naruto remembers her deciding what she wants to wear not too long ago.

It is at this moment that she looks into his eyes, with an innocent look in hers. "Master, could you pick up some ramen? We ran out today."

"AH?! WE'RE OUT?!! I'LL GO RIGHT AWAY!!!" Naruto quickly lets go of her and rushes out the door, leaving his slave to watch him bolt for the nearest store.

Ayame smiles as her master leaves, then makes a depressing sigh after she realizes that she's alone once more. The woman now goes back to working around the house, cleaning up to make her master happy.

Two seconds after picking up stuff two knocks could be heard from the door, grabbing her attention and distracting her once more. Ayame walks to the door, expecting her master to have returned quickly. "That was quick master. You're amazingly fast-"

As soon as the door opened, a thin glass bottle smashes on her forehead, knocking her onto the ground. Her unconscious body collapses onto the carpeted floor, among splinters of glass. By her legs Ayame is pulled out of the room.

-- 3 minutes later

"Phew! That was close! I wouldn't know what to do if I didn't have occasional ramen every now and then..." Our blond hero says to himself as he walks inside, a giant bag full of cup o' noodles inside.

"Ayame! I'm back!" He shouts out loud, knowing she'll come running for him. But after three seconds and no sound going on whatsoever he begins to think something is wrong.

"Ayame? It's me Naruto!" He calls out again. Still silence afterwards. 'Something's wrong. She's never waited this long to-'

As he enters his home, he feels plenty of things under his sandals, and bends down to spot shards of glass where he stood. "What the hell is this?"

After trailing the glass to an empty white bottle of wine, and a note on his living room table, Naruto begins to think something horrible has happened in the three minutes he has been absent.

He quickly runs to the letter, and picks it up. As he looks it over his heart starts to slow down and he loses control of his breathing.

--

"Will we be able to find them?" A person asks another, who was clad in white and red armor. A blood red cape flows from that person's back.

"Ah. There isn't a single person who can escape Dante's sonic powers. He'll locate them from below, and we'll retrieve the items from above." That same red person says, as both of them stood in the air. Their capes, the other red inside and white outside, flow through the breeze, as they await their nakama's return.

* * *

Yusei: Read and review.


	7. Ayame's Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Oi, Niku, what should we do to this girl?" One of his henchmen asks the big guy, who now lies on the ground of a training ground.

The henchman is holding a kunai to a wall roped Ayame, her arms tied together and held up. Niku opens his eyes and looks at him, asking, "We're not to kill her. As much as she pisses me off, she's nothing more than the bait to lure our prey here."

"Yeah but, can I still do something to her?" He asks him, holding the kunai to her left eye. "This defiant little eyeball's creeping me out; almost as if she knows she'll be saved. I wanna poke it out."

"Just tie something over her eyes." Niku replies, going back to sleep. As his pion wraps a cloth around Ayame's eyes, he begins to grow frustrated. 'Where are you demon? You'll regret angering a jonin coming out of suspension.'

"There we go. This chick's being awfully quiet." The henchman says, finishing tying a cloth over Ayame's dry and bloodshot eyes. "After all she's been screaming so much before when she woke up."

In truth, Ayame is paralyzed with fear. She only stopped screaming so much earlier because her throat became dry and tired, so her voice started to turn raspy. There was no way she could reply, especially since she was still afraid of men. After two minutes of waiting, Ayame was worried that she would not see him again.

The same henchman from before begins to notice Ayame's frilly state, her dress torn up to the point where you would think it was used. The skinny slimeball could practically see her underwear. His left hand slowly snakes up her stocking legs, then wiggles underneath her dress.

Blushing in embarrassment she viciously swings her foot into his face, screaming, "DON'T TOUCH ME!!" while utterly breaking his nose. He crashes backwards onto the ground, clutching his bleeding nose in pain.

"Kuso!! Boss, this bitch just kicked my nose!! A COMMON WHORE!!" He screams, the fact that his pride as a ninja was shattered as well as his nose. "First that demon brat beats us up for trying to rape this common chakraless whore, now she thinks she's man enough to fight us as well!!"

"Shut up Geiru. Where the hell is Tona?" Niku says while half asleep, wondering where his other henchman is.

* * *

**_Chapter 7: Ayame's Pain_**

* * *

In town the third ninja, the fat one, wanders around town with a bag of food in his arms. Tona chews voraciously on a Snickers bar, smacking his disgusting lips full of peanut butter and chocolate without realizing how much he stood out.

"I'd better hurry back. Can't miss the demon boy's death." He mumbles while chewing, heading back to the training grounds where his boss is.

As he begins to shunshin, he hears loud shrieking from the crowd behind him. The fat man turns around, and tenses his eyebrows in surprise at the sight he sees.

Before him now is a person clad in heavy armor; there is mainly silver with red knee and shoulder pads that have yellow lining on the sides, a black triangle with three inverse triangles on the angles, a knight's helmet that contains a dragon's snout with bat wing extending out onto the side like eyes, and a long 4 wide 3 ft long thread tailing off from the top of the helmet. There is also a blood red cape on the back and a silver, red and yellow colored shield made in the same fashion as his armor as big as he is.

"What the hell?" Tona asks himself, not expecting a knight to appear in this time and day.

"You must be the one who was sold those demon sealing kunai am I wrong?" The knight asks him in a feminine voice. Blood red eyes could be seen within the eye socket, glaring viciously at the fat guy. Fear expels all over him, resulting in sweat pouring down him like a waterfall in a rain forest.

--

"Fine whatever. Just don't kill her, and you can do whatever." Niku says to his skinny 'friend'.

A drooling mad Geiru holds a kunai up to Ayame, who though while still blindfolded was crying tears of fear. After all she could hear their words quite clearly.

"I'll teach you good!!" Geiru is literally foaming at the mouth around this point. He stabs his kunai forward, cleaving into the side of her right arm around the shoulder. Ayame cries out in pain, tears and blood drip onto the dusty earth.

The deranged ninja then winds his hand up, and stabs down at her. The only reason it doesn't touch her is due to another kunai thrown to cut Ayame's arms free from up on the wall. Free, she wildly slaps her hands around, hoping to smack the knife out of his hands. Of course she couldn't see, so instead Ayame slaps him in the face.

The blow is strong enough to knock Geiru onto the ground away from her. Niku takes great notice in her freedom, then looks to his left and sees Naruto standing in the opening. "I'll say this once; let Ayame go, and maybe, just MAYBE, I'll rip only one lung out."

"Naruto-sama!!" Ayame shouts out, happy to see that she'll be alright. She removes the cloth from her eyes, and stares at her hero master. "I'm so glad you came for me!!"

"So you're here...I've been waiting for this moment..." Niku then rises up to his feet, pure terror present on his face. But this terror was being released onto Naruto, who would soon feel what this narrator is talking about. "Because of you, I lost my ninja license. Because of you, I received these injuries from that old bitch! BECAUSE OF YOU, THOUSANDS KNOW OF MY SHAME!!!"

"Like I care about your worthless pride!! You should have thought of that before you tried to rape an innocent woman!" Naruto yells back, pointing his finger at him. "And when I kick your ass again you're gonna lose more than respect!!"

"And I had just gotten off of break. Me, Geiru and Tona were on our last day of suspension, and YOU had to ruin it!!" Niku says, holding a red kunai in his hand. As Naruto takes notice of it, chakra is released from Niku and the knife. "But now, with the barrier made by Tona up the Hokage can't find us, and with these special kunai littered across the field, you'll never expell that cocky attitude again!!"

"Kunai?" Naruto then looks around him, then gasps at the sight of ten red kunai around him and Niku. "What are those things?!"

"**Hissatsu Fuinjutsu: Maou no Yuuwaku**!" (Sure Kill Sealing Technique: Devil's Temptation) Suddenly, Naruto is zapped by a thousand voltage shock. They were coming from the kunai surrounding him. Naruto soon falls onto his hands and knees, his chest breathing in and out fast and slow.

"Like it huh? It's something that was inscribed in the box those kunai came in. All in this dome lose their ability to gather chakra for an hour and anything holding demonic chakra are paralyzed within that time limit." Naruto spits out blood seconds after he finishes talking. Ayame stares painfully at her master, more tears coming out. Niku then looks at Geiru, who stands firmly beside Ayame with a kunai to her neck. "That's nice work putting them up. He was so busy listening to me he didn't notice you putting them in place."

"Well, speed is my specialty." - Geiru

"MASTER!!!" She cries out, but receives a tiny cut on her neck.

"Shut up bitch! Just sit there and watch!!" He yells at her, shaking her head by her neck violently. A couple of cricking noises could be heard.

"Ayame..." Naruto receives a kick to the face and rolls over to the edge of the circle. Upon reaching the end he receives a powerful red electrical shock, causing him to scream even more.

"Also, you can't escape. This is like the thunder dome in here; no one gets out unless one is void of breath or dead." Niku says, after leaping onto Naruto and stabbing him violently on his back. He is careful not to pierce into his vital organs, but goes wild on everything else. "THAT'S RIGHT BOY!! YOU'LL BE DEALING WITH HELL FOR THE NEXT 40 MINUTES!!!"

At this point Niku too had gone crazy. He even raises Naruto and pushes him against the wall, knowing he would be seriously injured if pressed against it. Blood coughs out from Naruto's mouth, dripping down his lips and nostrils.

'MASTER!!!' Ayame couldn't see her master in such a state, and turns away from it all. But Geiru had other plans, and forces her head into the direction and her eyes open.

"Oh no. You were so sure he would save you before, but no you have to watch! Watch your precious demon lover die!!" Geiru says, still foaming at the mouth. The simple act of seeing her master suffer in any sort of way is more than enough torture for Ayame.

"We're gonna enjoy this hour!!" Niku screams, holding Naruto in one hand while the other brandishes the kunai. Naruto tries to move his hands, but finds that he's still paralyzed from being within the field.

He begins to fear this is the end for him; Ayame, his goals to become Hokage, both of these will die when he go.

"Oi, you there." A voice calls out, prompting everyone to stop what they are doing. Everyone stares at the source of the voice, and sees the crimson knight before them. In his/her left arm is a red pasted body heaved over the shoulder. "Are you the ones who purchased ninja paralysis kunai from a store?"

"Ninja paralysis?" Niku asks, dropping Naruto to the ground.

"You tried to buy demon sealing kunai used in subduing demons and Jinchuuriki, and I never told them but you accidentally bought kunai that specialize in ninja hunting. I need those back." The crimson knight says, holding a right hand out.

"Like hell I am!! What did you do to Tona?!" Niku asks in anger, pointing at his chubby nakama.

"Oh him? He wouldn't tell me where you were so I killed him, then Dante found this place and gave me directions." The knight says in a much more feminine voice, then drops the dead fat guy.

"Tona!!" Geiru cries out, releasing Ayame for the time being. "You'll pay for killing my nakama!!!"

"Nakama?" The Crimson Knight removes her helmet, revealing the black woman named Turbo from before. In a flash she disappears, and comes before Geiru with a punch into his intestine.

No really, her hand dug into his stomach. She pulls it out and slaps him down to the ground with her free hand. She drops the stomach thing down before his face as the last thing he'll see, the blood slipping off her armor. "You say stuff like nakama, and yet you use your weapons against one of your own ninja comrades? I despise hypocrites like you."

"This woman..." - Niku

'We're saved!!' - Naruto, Ayame

* * *

TCM: I am sorry once again if you were disappointed, but this is how the story goes. Bear with me, and get rid of those tanks around my house. I mean it, I'll send T.U.R.B.O. after you all.


	8. Ayame's Salvation

_**Chapter 8: Ayame's Salvation**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Kenshin: ...Thanks for waiting.

Manabu: You're not gonna apologize?

Kenshin: There'd be no point. Nothing can excuse the lateness... Not even writer's block.

* * *

Naruto lifts his head up from the ground and watches the woman known as Turbo approach Niku. She glares deep into his enraged eyes, showing nothing but disappointment in hers. Niku's eyes momentarily dart towards one of the kunai before turning back to her. 'She only came back for those, right? I've already paralyzed the boy, and the girl's useless baggage. I can just give her the knives and take care of him when she's gone.'

"You just want the knives back, right? Fine, take 'em!" he says, turning his eyes to the set of knives surrounding him and Naruto.

"Those are my intention, but I also plan to do one more thing," Turbo says as she walks around him towards Ayame. She lifts the girl up in her arms, who didn't bother resisting. She's too scared of this woman to resist her, and being a woman she has no reason to be afraid of rape. Placing a hand on Ayame's head Turbo releases a chakra pulse that scans her entire body.

While she does so Niku manages to pull out one of the kunai knives that created the barrier and dash towards her. After scanning Ayame, Turbo gasps saying, "This girl's mind..."

"Take this!" Niku lunges at Turbo, aiming to stab her in the back of the throat. And he would have...

...if a hand didn't come out of no where and grab his.

Lifted up off his feet, Niku turns his eyes to the monster holding him. To his surprise it's only a young adult just below his age lifting him with his left hand. This is Yusei.

"And just what were you planning to do to this old lady?" Yusei asks him before tossing Niku to the ground. "I probably shouldn't judge... All ninjas do is back stab people."

"And just who are you to judge me?" Niku questions him as he positions his knife for battle.

"No one, and by the time this is over with you won't know who I am," he replies, raising his right hand. Clenching it he sprouts flames to surround it. "Julia, don't get involved."

"Must you always bring destruction where you go?" Julia asks the man. Her eyes dart to the arena, and she sighs. "Besides, you won't need to get involved."

"I won't?" Yusei's eyes spot Naruto rising to his feet just behind Niku. He then sighs and lowers his hand, saying, "I guess I won't."

"Why's that?" Niku suddenly flinches when he feels a tremendous wind blowing behind him. Turning around he sees Naruto standing on his two feet, the Rasengan blowing in his right hand. His whiskers have grown blacker, and his eyes redder. He snarls, actually snarls, at the man as red chakra explodes from his body.

"Oh shi-" He didn't get a chance to finish; Naruto charged forward at blinding speed and shoves the Rasengan in his face. His cheek is blown off to reveal his flesh and teeth, along with his cheek bone. Niku crashes to the ground, writhing in pain. "Gaah! It hurts so much!"

"The thunderdome isn't over, is it?" Naruto growls at him as he walks towards the fallen ninja. He then proceeds to punching him deep into the ground.

Free from anything that constricts her, Ayame begins to breath slowly while watching Naruto fight... Well, 'fight' really isn't the right word. It's more like curb-stomping, but yeah.

"Your mind..." Julia mutters as she looks at Ayame.

"Who are you guys?" Ayame asks her, turning for a moment towards the dark skinned beauty. Too bad; she missed Naruto stomping Niku's nuts.

"We're here to collect something. That's all," she answers, gesturing to Yusei picking up the kunai knives. "But, there seems to be something wrong with your mind. Did you suffer a concussion recently?"

"Y-yes," she says, pointing to Niku. "I was attacked by those brutes who tried to force themselves upon m-me. Naruto-sama saved me though..."

"And that's 'Naruto-sama'?" Julia asks her as she cringes watching Naruto twist Niku's left arm over his shoulder. The sickening bone twisting sound could be heard.

"Isn't he amazing?" she asks, completely innocent to what she was supposed to see.

Remaining silent to that, Julia places a hand onto Ayame's head, where her attackers had made that one blow to her skull that left a huge bruise. Julia presses down on it, and a faint yellow light glows before it enters her mind. "I see... your memories were scrambled. You can only remember certain parts of your life, and are confusing them with others. You believe you're a slave to this Naruto because of your love to him and the time you spent as a slave."

"The time I what?" Instead of getting an answer, Julia traces her index finger over to the intersection between Ayame's eyes and the yellow light glows brighter.

Naruto, who was just about to finish off Niku with one last punch, turns to the light. His anger flares up believing someone is causing harm to her, so he drops the almost dead body and charges at her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Yusei manages to grab Naruto by his jumpsuit and pull him back. "Just what are you planning? Julia's still working!"

"Don't get in the way!" Naruto lunges at Yusei with a punch. Yusei dodges to the side and kicks him in the back of the leg, bringing him down to one knee.

"Done." Julia lays Ayame on the ground, who has fallen asleep during her work. She then rises up to her feet and turns to Yusei, saying, "Yusei, grab the kunai and let's leave. We can't stay in this village anymore."

"Damn right we can't!" Yusei ducks under Naruto's claws and flips back, grabbing the kunai he dropped and heading off deeper into the forest. Distracted by him, he didn't notice Julia coming up behind him and placing her hand on the back of his head.

"We can't have you remembering us," she says as she surrounds his head in a yellow light. She then follows after Yusei, running as fast as she could.

When the light dies, Naruto falls to his knees and grasps his head. The Kyubi's chakra has died out and receded into his body. "What was I just doing?"

He then remembers Niku and his friends kidnapped Ayame just to kill him, but not anything afterwards. Seeing Niku on the ground and Ayame unconscious he can only assume the worse. So he runs to Ayame's side, shouting, "Ayame!"

He helps the girl into his arms, brushing her hair away to show her face. "Her arm is bleeding... That seems to be it. Still, it needs to be treated."

Naruto lifts Ayame in his arms and takes off, heading home for first aid. Meanwhile, Niku is left on the ground still bleeding from his cheek torn mouth.

'I'll get him next time. My next plan will-' Before his thoughts could conclude, he notices some wolves approaching him. 'Damn it!'

With Naruto, he manages to reach his home. Right in front of the door though stands Teuchi. "Teuchi-san?"

"Naruto-kun! Ayame! My god, it's true!" he cries in shock, seeing his daughter with a bleeding arm. He takes her in his arms and holds her close. "I just came back earlier today but I didn't see Ayame at the store. That's when I met Tsunade-sama and she told me the story.

"Thank you for looking after her," he finishes before he walks away with her bridal style.

"No problem... But, I was wondering something..." Naruto begins as he watches them go.

Teuchi stops and turns to him. "What's that?"

"Well, it's just... Ever since she woke up from that night she's been pretending to be my slave. Do you know what that's about?" he asks, explaining the situation to her.

Teuchi flinches upon hearing the words slave. "You do know, do you?"

"...There is something I might have to tell you." His statement prompts him to walk towards Naruto. "May I come in?"

"Sure." Naruto unlocks the door to allow them in.

* * *

Kenshin: That ends this chapter. Someone asked before if those ocs would return; the answer is no. They have little to no importance to the plot.

Yusei: I'm actually surprised TCM came back to this story. What was the change of heart?

Julia: Who knows what goes on in his mind?

Kenshin: Well Manabu does, but only enough to not spoil us.


	9. Ayame's Past

_**Chapter 9: Ayame's Past  
**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Teuchi walks inside of the home that belongs to Naruto. He came here before to collect on a debt Naruto created after a certain eating spree, but it never looked this nice. What he sees in the home now is the work of his daughter Ayame's house cleaning. So you can imagine his shock seeing the apartment room as it is.

"I guess she was doing some cleaning," he says before heading towards the bedroom to place Ayame in. Laying her down in Naruto's bed, Teuchi exits the bedroom to approach Naruto. "Now, about Ayame..."

"You mentioned something about having to tell me something," he says, plopping down on his couch. Teuchi sits in a chair opposite him.

"I never told anyone this, except for Tsunade-sama and her assistant, the one with the dark hair," Teuchi says, beginning his explanation. "There are times where I would go out on trips to other villages and try to expand my business... The first time I've ever tried so was three years ago, back when you had just left... Ayame couldn't help but lament over your leave and began to shirk her chores, so maybe that was a sign for me to have stayed."

"What happened?" Naruto asks suddenly.

"When I was going to leave the village, I had her go in my place. I wanted to cheer her up by letting her leave the village more often... I never would have thought that would happen..." At this point he lowers his head further into his legs. "Ayame was kidnapped while away."

Naruto gasps in shock. A part of him grows angry hearing someone tried to hurt Ayame, again. Teuchi continues with, "I tried to go looking for her, but I could find nothing. That's when I begged the Hokage to prepare a search party for her, but before I could she returned! A man brought her back explaining that she was kidnapped and turned into a slave. I couldn't thank him enough for his help, even when he disappeared and left the village. Tsunade checked her body over and put her through psychiatrist treatment.

"Her mind had been completely broken, so much so she was a complete slave. Whoever captured her had put her mind through hell, but left her pureness untouched." He pauses for a moment to wallow in depression.

"Why didn't they take..." Naruto pauses after that, looking away with shame. "...You know..."

"I asked Hokage-sama that... She told me slaves are more valuable when they're virgins," he replies, which enrages Naruto even more. "But her mind had been broken into being a sex slave she wouldn't be able to return to a normal life.

"That's why Tsunade-sama and her team erased her memories of enslavement and made up a story for her when she came to," he says, finishing his story about Ayame's condition.

"I see..." Naruto says, thinking about it a little bit. 'That's why she performed those tasks and said those words...' "Wait, how did Oba-chan erase her memories? Is that possible?"

"The mind is a specialty belonging to the Yamanaka clan, so it's possible," Teuchi tells him. He goes 'oh' and nods, remembering Ino.

"But then, why is she acting like this now? Her memories are gone, again," Naruto asks.

"They say memories last eternally inside of one's mind. Memories that are erased even are merely buried." His wise statement confuses the poor teen a bit. "I've seen the bump on her head; a blow that hard must have caused her memories to resurface in a way, and you saving her must have made her forge her feelings for you into a master-slave relationship."

Naruto, his mind having been fried from all this thinking, says, "Teuchi-san, I'm a ninja and even I didn't understand that. Are you saying Ayame loved me before all of this?"

"You'd be surprise what you find out if you open your eyes a little," Teuchi replies. "Yeah. Ayame was really in love with you, just like that other girl who faints around you all the time."

Hearing that, Naruto begins to think back a little; all those smiles she gave him, that free coupon she slipped him, that one time she played footsies with him, and everytime she glared at Hinata. She really does love him. "Ayame... You loved me all this time... Why didn't I see it?"

"Anyway, you've been helping her through this so far... I leave her in your hands." With those words ringing in Naruto's ears, Teuchi rises up from his seat and heads for the door.

"Eh?" Naruto rises up and runs to him. "Wait! You're leaving her with me? Even after everything you know?"

Teuchi turns around and places his right hand onto Naruto's left shoulder. With a soft smile on his face, he says, "Maybe it's too much of me to ask you to take care of a girl who just suddenly caught you up in something serious, but the fact of the matter is you are the only one who can reach her emotionally. Since I know you care about her, I know you won't try anything to make her cry. I'll handle the ramen shop and hire some help so don't worry about me.

"Good luck, Naruto." These are his final words before he walks out the door and heads for his home.

Naruto sighs before closing the door, turning his eyes back to the room where Ayame is resting. He walks to the room, thinking, 'Maybe I can do something. She remembered something about ramen just by being around me... I just hope I can contain myself.'

As he enters his room, he sees Ayame waking up and rising on top of the bed. "Oh, Ayame."

"Naruto-sama!" she says with a happy smile. She quickly rushes to his side and hugs him. "I missed you! Where have you gone?"

"Well I-" Naruto pauses for a moment to try and remember what he did before coming here; he came here before when Ayame was dressed in a naked apron, a memory he blushes to, and then she said they were out of ramen so he ran out to get some. And then there's a block in his memory sort of like static fuzz. All that he can remember afterwards is finding Ayame in the forest unconscious. 'Why can't I remember what happened between?'

"Well, it doesn't matter. As long as you're with me now," she says, planting a soft kiss to his lips. Naruto doesn't hesitate to kiss her back, being more open to her now than ever.

'Eh, it doesn't matter. All that does is what's going on now.'

Later...

Elsewhere in the village Yusei and company are quickly packing up. Julia asks, "You got everything?"

In unison everyone responds, "Yes ma'am/old lady," except Yusei who throws in that little insult.

Ignoring it Julia turns around to face outside the building. The 5 workers including herself walk out the door casually, hoping to draw no attention to themselves. Yusei approaches Dante and asks, "Did you send the wolves to take care of that guy?"

"Yes," he replies with a wink.

"Good." And with that, they leave the village, without any look of suspicion.

* * *

Kenshin: That ends this chapter. Someone asked before if those ocs would return; the answer is no. They have little to no importance to the plot.

Yusei: I'm actually surprised TCM came back to this story. What was the change of heart?

Julia: Who knows what goes on in his mind?

Kenshin: Well Manabu does, but only enough to not spoil us.


	10. Ayame's Desire

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Kenshin: Here you go, the next chapter.

Julia: Someone asked about the story length... It's not changing.

Kenshin: Why not?

Julia: The chapter length stays 2500 words and below. That way TCM won't lose interest again.

**Chapter 10: Ayame's Desire**

* * *

"Naruto-sama!" Ayame calls out as her master enters his home. He engages his 'slave' in a hug, who returns it full force. She raises her head up to face him, and gasps seeing his face has blood on it. "Oh my god! Your face!"

"Oh don't worry about that, I'm fine. It's just been there ever since I got this wound," he says, removing Ayame from around him to go to the kitchen. There he picks out the first aid kit and begins to wipe his face clean of blood. Ayame comes before him and takes the paper towel, cleaning his face for him before she disinfects it. "Look, you don't-hold up. It's fine. I heal fast so there's no wound."

"Please master, be more careful. I would never be able to forgive myself if you died..." she says after finishing his face. "There, all better."

"I ...thank you," he replies, looking away with a sad look on his face. Ayame gains this hurt look on her face for a moment, but forces it away with a smile.

"May I give you my special service today?" she asks him, blushing and making a lustful face.

"Ayame you... Know what, go ahead," he says, walking over to the bedroom. Excited, Ayame quickly heads for the door and closes it, before rushing to the bedroom.

It's been two months since Teuchi last spoke to Naruto about Ayame concerning her past. Since then she's still been living here with him, remaining as his self-described 'young, sexy and fertile' slave. Since it makes her happy he doesn't try to force her to change, plus he enjoys it too. They haven't gone past fellatio anyway, and he's too afraid he could hurt her to try.

"Are you ready master?" she asks as she walks towards him, eying his crotch vigilantly.

"Go on," he says, and almost instantly she grabs hold of his pants and unzipping them.

She slips her fingers in and grabs his penis, setting it free from his boxers. Ayame begins to rub up and down his cock, getting it nice and stiff. Blushing, her thoughts roam into naughty intentions. Greedily she latches her tongue around the cock and inhales it, bobbing up and down on it in a rhythmic motion.

Naruto throws his head back, moaning at her skillful fellatio. "Ayame, I'm cumming!"

Rather quickly, his penis shoots off jets of sperm in her mouth, causing her to stop mid suck to catch all of it. Her heart throbs with excitement as she swallows it, her bottom parts dripping with juices. 'His sperm tastes so delicious! It makes me want more of him...'

As Ayame rises from his penis, she looks up into his eyes with a satisfied look in her face. "Did you enjoy it, master?"

"Of course. I can't help but not enjoy your blowjobs," he says to her. Ayame turns away for a moment, interesting the blond. "Something wrong?"

"You're just saying that... I bet if Sakura-san or Hinata-san would do that to you you would compliment them as well," she says, giving off this hurt look in her eyes as she turns around.

"No, that's not true. It's only good when you're the one doing it!" he tells her. "Besides, I've never done that with anyone but you!"

"Then why haven't you stick your penis inside of me yet?" she asks him, causing the boy to straighten himself out in shock.

"Eh...Look, I can't just do that," he says, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I just didn't want to force that on you."

"It's okay, master. It won't matter if you decide to fuck me, impregnate me with your delicious sperm, get me to walk out in public naked, or make me take an enema up my ass so I would have to poop quickly and you would have quick access to my-"

"Okay, okay, okay!" Naruto shouts, his face red from all those suggestions she made. "I just don't know if you will really want this. When you get your memories back, I just don't want you to hate me for taking advantage of you."

Tears fall from Ayame's eyes as she looks up in his eyes. "I could never hate you. My feelings for you are too strong for me to."

"Ayame..." She leans forward and hugs him.

"But thank you, for caring about my feelings beforehand," she tells him. "I'm glad you care about me too."

Naruto could do nothing, except hug her back. He couldn't believe it at first, but he has feelings for her he used to have for Sakura. Infact, he might say they're even stronger. 'I love her.'

Elsewhere Hinata falls out of her seat, along with her cup of tea. Kiba helps her up, saying, "You okay?"

"Yeah," she replies, picking up the shards of the cup. "It feels like something horrible is happening."

At that same moment Sakura is performing surgery on a ninja who got a kunai stuck all the way up his intestines. While making an incision she suddenly pauses, and slices off his gall bladder. "Oh crap!"

Using chakra she tries to repair it. 'What was that though?'

That Night...

Ayame walks inside of her master's room, straightening it up for him. 'He'll be glad to sleep in a nice bed with me."

"Ayame, what are you doing?" Naruto asks as he walks inside of the bedroom.

"I'm making your bed look nice when you sleep in it," she tells him. Ayame turns around to see her master without his shirt on. Blushing, she asks, "M-Master-"

"You don't need to do that," he says, walking over to her to give her a kiss. After pulling out, and leaving her blushing mad, he says, "The bed will just get messed up when I make love to you."

Ayame's eyes go wide open hearing him. "Y-You-You mean it?"

"Yeah," he answers. Ayame leaps up into his arms and hugs him, wrapping her legs around his waist too.

"Thank you for considering this, master... I'll do my bed to make this as pleasurable for you as possible," she whispers into his ears.

Naruto lays Ayame on the bed, messing it up. But she didn't care, because she's getting the greatest gift she's ever gotten from her master right now.

* * *

Julia: End chapter.

Yusei, Kenshin, Hakurei and Dante: AH, WHAT?

Manabu: Next time they'll actually do it.

Yusei: I gotta wait that long for the lemon?

Julia: Aren't you married?

Yusei:...Oh yeah...


	11. Ayame's Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Kenshin: And thus we come to the eleventh chapter.

Nikolai: Let's get this over with before the year ends.

Yusei: What a terrible year... That guy lied about his predictions. Now he's made another one!

Manabu: So?

Kenshin: The world isn't going to end just because someone says so. Now let's get this over with.

Manabu:...Anyway, in this chapter, Naruto finally becomes...intimate with Ayame, which starts a whole new event.

**Chapter 11: Ayame's Awakening**

* * *

Ayame wraps her arms around Naruto's neck, kissing him as hard and fierce as she could. She parts from his mouth for a moment to look him in the eyes, her eyes revealing how much she wants him. Naruto places his hands on her apron and pulls the strap over her head, allowing him free access to her clothes. Ayame begins to undress herself, eventually freeing her upper body for his eyes.

Naruto stares intently at her breasts, until he says, "Beautiful."

Ayame blushes a bit from his words. "Y-You think, master?"

"Of course I do. I always have," he says, placing another kiss on her lips. Ayame pushes her chest forward to present them like a gift, one he receives well due to the expression on his face. He takes hold of her breasts softly, pushing, squeezing and rubbing all over.

Ayame grits her teeth into a smile as she tries to keep herself from squealing out in pleasure. 'My breasts... They're so sensitive! It's nothing like how those men did it!'

Naruto bends down to her left breast and lightly bites the nipple, giving a pleasuring feeling to her unlike last time. She even squeals out and gives a small orgasm, drenching his clothed legs. Naruto pulls off of Ayame's chest and looks to his legs, where he sees the wetness all over his legs. "Was that an orgasm?"

"Y-Yes... Please continue, Naruto-sama," says the waitress, shakily reaching down to her pant legs and pulling them down. She looks up at her beloved master while rubbing her wet panties on his front. Naruto moves them aside so he could get access to her vagina. He pulls his pants down to expose his erection to her, and after removing his boxers he's now fully naked at the bottom half.

"Ayame," says Naruto before he places himself by her entrance.

"Go ahead, I'm ready," she replies, bracing herself for whatever pain she's about to experience.

Naruto takes in and releases a deep breath before entering inside of her body. In one swift motion he pierces her hymen. Ayame's eyes widen suddenly before she cries out in pain, almost screaming. Naruto's eyes begin to water hearing her screams, leaning down to hug the girl he's hurting.

"I'm sorry, Ayame." His words whisper softly into her ears. Naruto remains still as he embraces Ayame, preventing himself from moving inside of her even the slightest while she's taking this in.

"It really hurts, Naruto-sama!" she cries, tears falling down from her face. Ayame manages to put up a smile though and says, "But don't let that stop you. Keep going."

Hesitant, Naruto continues to hit Ayame's insides, while she continues to grab onto his shoulders. For the first few moments Ayame cries out in pain while looking into his eyes, knowing how upset this pain he's giving her is making him. But eventually she grips onto his shoulders tighter, her painful cries turning into screams of pleasure. "Naruto-sama...Naruto-sama!"

"Ayame!" Naruto buries his face in her chest as he pounds her while licking and kissing her breasts. Ayame, her face flushed with redness, grabs the back of his head and his ass to keep him in those spots.

'I can't believe this is so good! I can't even remember the pain those men gave me when they touched me there!' she says in her head as she and Naruto continue. Naruto raises his head and licks up her collarbone to her neck, sending chills up her spine. "Oh, master!"

"Ayame, I'm cumming!" he shouts out, but she was too lost in pleasure to answer. Ayame wraps her legs around him without thinking, and screams out.

Naruto reaches out to grab Ayame, lifting her up and hugging her in the process. As he cums inside of her, she gives off this incredible look of ecstasy. Naruto finally finishes, and pulls back to look at her. "Ayame, you okay?"

"I can't believe...we've done something like that..." she says, looking up in his eyes. Naruto blinks when he sees a small glint in them and giving a happy smile to him. Well, happy isn't really the right word; it's more ahegao than happy. "I can't believe we haven't done this before! It felt so good!"

"Eh?" Ayame moves up and down his penis while still wrapped in his arms, panting slowly out of pleasure.

"Oh, Naruto!" she cries in his ears.

"Ayame!" Feeling her advances enhancing his urges, he begins to pound her again. Ayame grips onto Naruto even tighter than before, her walls gripping his penis to an extent stronger than before.

Ayame makes one final scream before her climax hits, leaving behind a need for sleep. Naruto's grip loosens as he revels in his orgasm, leaving Ayame to slip out and fall backwards. During sex, neither Naruto nor Ayame noticed they were moving closer to the other side of the bed, and so Ayame falls and hits her head on the ground. "Ah!"

Naruto reaches down to grab her, lifting her up from the bed. "Sorry! Ayame, are you okay?"

Ayame has fallen unconscious after her last orgasm, and luckily that blow to the head didn't do any immediate damage. Naruto lays her on the bed and checks her head, only seeing the bruise that was there from her attempted rape.

Naruto places Ayame on the bed, looking down at her body with a faint blush. 'Ayame...I can't believe someone I've been so close to loves me...'

Ayame's eyes begins to twitch a little. She opens her eyes and up, her sight adjusting for a moment when she sees Naruto in the light. "N-Naruto?"

"Ayame! You're okay, huh?" he says with relief.

Ayame looks down at him and sees he's naked. With a blush she checks her body as well, and notices she's bare as well. To his surprise, she screams and kicks him in the face. Naruto falls backwards on his head and Ayame rolls out of bed grabbing her clothes. "Naruto! Why are we naked? You...You were trying to rape me?"

"N-No! Ayame, it isn't-" he pauses for a moment to think about it. 'Wait, why is she asking me that? She knows that...Wait, did she get her memory back?'

Ayame looks down at her private part, and gasps seeing sperm leaking out. Tears falls from her face as she looks up at him, saying, "You did...I can't believe you took advantage of me while I was...Wait, what was I doing?"

"Ayame, wait! It's not-"

"Keep away!" Ayame pushes him away before he could come further, and heads for the door as fast as she could. "I can't believe you're that type of scum!"

"Ayame!" Naruto reaches out for her, tears beginning to fall from his eyes. He slowly grips his hand, letting it fall to his side. 'Ayame...'

Ayame hastily dresses herself on the go and heads for her home, crying as well from what she just found out. 'I thought he was better than that. But he's no better than any other guy in this village! He's disgusting!'

* * *

Kenshin: Wow, that's some brutal stuff.

Yusei: Next chapter, Naruto tries to cope with what just happened, while Ayame gets blindsided.


	12. Ayame's Apology

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Kenshin: And now the 12th chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.

**Chapter 12: Ayame's Apology  
**

* * *

"Shikamaru, you jerk!" Ino shouts, glaring at the lazy genius. She's inside of his home right now, standing in the kitchen with him. Shikamaru is standing by the window, looking away from him.

"Quit your whining. I just don't see you that way, that's all," he explains to her, still looking out the window. He spots a brown haired girl walking slowly through the darkness. 'Isn't that-'

"It's her, isn't it..." Ino grabs a porcelain bowl as she approaches the slacker. "You picked her over me, didn't you?-!"

With a swift movement she throws the bowl at him. Shikamaru turns to see the bowl and ducks at the last moment. The bowl twirls in the air, until the sound of it breaking can be heard. Shikamaru stands up and looks out the window, and sees that the bowl smashed against that brown haired girl's head.

Ino comes up to the window, and gasps when she sees what she's done. "Oh my god! What have I done?-!"

"You need to work on that anger of yours!" Shikamaru jumps out the window and rushes towards the girl, moving her face up and lifting her head. He blinks in shock seeing that it's Ayame. "Ayame? Why is she here?"

"Bring her in here!" Ino says to him. Shikamaru carries the unconscious girl inside. After placing her on a couch Ino checks the injury on her head. Using her medical skills and a kit she treats the bleeding wound and checks her pulse.

"How is she?" Shikamaru asks.

"She's just unconscious... That really hurt her..." she says, finishing her treatment. "I'll need to stitch it though. Might take a while."

"I was wondering where she was this whole time..." Shikamaru whispers. As far as he's heard Ayame has suffered an illness and couldn't work at Ichiraku Ramen.

As Ino works on Ayame, Shikamaru heads for the door. "Where are you going? We're not done!"

"I'm gonna go get her father." With that he heads out to get the poor girl's father.

One Hour Later...

Ayame slowly opens her eyes, the light burning her eyes lightly. She soon adjusts long enough before hearing, "Ayame!"

She looks up and sees her father brushing her hair lightly, tears of joy coming down his eyes. Her eyes widen when she realizes who he is, and raises her hand up to hug him. "Father!-!"

Ino and Shikamaru are both standing by the side, watching the family embrace. Ayame pulls away for a moment and says, "Father, I'm so glad to see you again! I've missed you!"

"Ayame...Do you remember me now?" Teuchi asks. The question brings a shocked look onto his daughter's face.

"Remember? I...I forgot?" Ayame suddenly places her hands on her head, feeling the pain from the stitches still in effect. "What happened?"

"Ino hit you with a bowl," Shikamaru says, before getting smacked in the back of his head by the blond. 'Geez. This is why girls are troublesome.' The Chunin genius approaches the brown haired girl and asks, "May I ask though, why were you outside Ino's home anyway? When we picked you up you were crying."

"Crying?" Ayame takes a moment to think, and almost like a flood images flashes through her mind. The images of her time with Naruto as his slave, and what she did to him after they had sex return to her.

Ayame looks down at her private part, and gasps seeing sperm leaking out. Tears falls from her face as she looks up at him, saying, "You did...I can't believe you took advantage of me while I was...Wait, what was I doing?"

"Ayame, wait! It's not-"

"Keep away!" Ayame pushes him away before he could come further, and heads for the door as fast as she could. "I can't believe you're that type of scum!"

"Ayame!"

Now it's her turn to cry. Ayame grabs her face with both hands and bows forward. 'How could I have said all of that?-! I was the one who pressured him! I wanted it...I love him!'

"Ayame, what's wrong?" Teuchi asks her.

Ayame rises from the couch and heads for the door. "Ayame, wait!"

'What the hell is going on?' These are Ino's thoughts.

Ayame heads straight for Naruto's home, ignoring her head injury at the moment. 'I must apologize! I'm sorry, Naruto!'

Ayame reaches Naruto's home, and sees the door wide open. Inside she steps in, shouting, "Naruto! Are you okay?"

Ayame continues to look for him, only to find no sign of him at all. "Naruto...Where are you?"

After leaving the house, Ayame continues to think of where he could be. 'Okay, think. You've been listening to his conversations for years, so you know where he goes when he's troubled... There is a place where he goes... AH!'

"That place!" Ayame dashes as fast as she could towards the one spot she knows he'll be, the Hokage Monument. As she runs her sandals snap off and she crashes on the ground, scraping her knees, elbows and left cheek. Still, she picks herself up and rushes towards the Monument still, ignoring her injuries.

Up at the monument, Naruto looks out at the village. His face riddled with sadness and his cheeks dried with tears, Naruto continues to think about the last thing Ayame did to him. "Ayame...It's going to take a lot to get over this..."

He places a hand to his heart, still hurting. His feet edge closer to the end, until he's standing adjacent. Now about to see below and ahead better than ahead and above, Naruto closes his eyes and sighs.

At that moment Ayame manages to climb up the monument from the staircase placed for tourism. She sees Naruto and gasps. More tears come from her eyes as she runs towards him, ignoring the rocks piercing her feet as they stomp the earth. "Naruto! Please don't jump!-!"

"Ayame?" Naruto turns towards her voice. Ayame slips over a rock that was stuck in her foot and falls onto Naruto. The both of them go flying off of the monument, towards the village below. 'Ah crap!'

'Oh no! We're gonna die!' Ayame grips onto Naruto tightly. Her heart is gripped with the fear of death as they begin their descent. 'I guess it's now or never!'

"Ayame, what's the deal?-! Are you so upset that you want to kill-"

"Naruto, I'm sorry!" she screams. Naruto's eyes widen, and go wider as he notices she has injuries on her cheek and elbows. "I came to see you because I finally remember! I was the one who pressured you for sex! I was wrong to spite you! I would never want to hurt you, because I love you!

"Naruto, I'm sorry!" These are her last words before she begins to cry again. Naruto, finding himself cry too, hugs her back.

"Ayame...Thank you for forgiving me..." he whispers, before opening his eyes to reveal the red chakra.

* * *

Kenshin: THEY'RE GONERS!

Yusei: Idiot.

Manabu: Next chapter, Naruto saves himself and Ayame from their situation, and she makes a proposition to make up for everything.


	13. Ayame's Happy Ending

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Kenshin: Okay, so what chapter is this?

Julia: I think it's the last one. Oh, and on April Fools too.

**Chapter 13: Ayame's Happy Ending  
**

* * *

"Ayame...Thank you for forgiving me..." he whispers, before opening his eyes to reveal the red chakra.

Naruto releases red chakra from his back to the ground, cushioning the impact half a second later. As the smoke clears from the crash, Naruto lifts himself and Ayame up. 'That monument is bigger than I thought. Thank god she talked fast.'

He reverts his chakra to normal and looks into her eyes. Ayame could see a warmth inside of them, one she remembers seeing before. "Ayame... Are you okay?"

Ayame blushes a little and looks up at him, before nodding. Naruto walks away, leaving her alone. Surprised by his action, instead thinking he would take her in his arms and kiss her, Ayame runs to him and grabs his shirt sleeve. "Wait! Where are you going?"

"Home. You got your memory back, right?" he asks her.

"Yes. What does that have to do with anything?"

"You don't have to force yourself to be with me anymore." Naruto continues walking, but Ayame pulls back to stop him. "Besides, you said all those things to me."

"But I apologized! I didn't know!" Ayame begins to cry again.

"You did, but you jumped the gun and said I raped you without hesitating. Do you really love me?" He asks this question, and she gasps in shock. Her eyes turn more watery.

"Of course I do. You think I said all those things while I was your slave because I was in a delicate state?" she asks him.

Naruto places his hands on her shoulder. "I still don't know if I can let this go so easily..."

"Then I'll be your slave again!" Her suggestion brings a blush and a shocked expression to his face.

"EH?-!"

"I'll be your girlfriend and slave. I'll mend your scars with my services and win your heart again. Please, I don't think I can live with myself if I didn't make up all the wonderful things you've done for me..." Ayame leans in and hugs him. "Your young, sexy and fertile slave will always love you."

"...We'll see..." Naruto reaches his hands around to hug back. "We'll rebuild our relationship a little at a time, as long as we'll have eachother."

Naruto lifts Ayame in his arms, having noted the bloody marks on her feet. 'She came all the way here barefooted. I guess she might really want to make this work.'

With Ayame bridal style, Naruto heads for his home. 'Now that I think about it, even though she was mentally unstable she still wanted to be with me. Her 'I am your slave' mentality was born from her time as one and her love for me...'

At the house Naruto lays Ayame in his bed. He searches out his med kit and begins treating her injured feet. She pulls her left foot away after feeling the sting of alcohol. "Does it hurt?"

"A little, but I trust you," she says, smiling even though she couldn't take much more of the stinging alcohol.

Naruto finishes up and wraps her legs in before giving a kiss to her feet. "There, good as new."

"Thank you." Ayame curls her legs back to her before placing her hands on his cheeks. "Naruto, there is another question I would like to ask you."

"Shoot."

"Would it be okay if I started living here like before?" asks the ramen chef.

"Well, I don't think it's right for us to-"

"But we did before, and if I'm going to be your slave I demand to live nearest you." She states, gliding her hands down to his shoulders.

Naruto takes a minute to ponder her words. 'If she stays then the Kyubi might try to get me into making her do sexy things for me...which I wouldn't mind if I made the choice, but I refuse to be manipulated.'

"I'll have to ask your father," he replies, causing her to fall backwards comically.

But at the moment Ayame sits herself up and realizes something. "Oh no, father! I forgot!"

"Ayame!" In bursts Ayame's father Teuchi. He spots his daughter safe and sound before Naruto. "Oh thank goodness."

After explaining how they came there Ayame makes her requests to live with Naruto. His reaction is relatively calm.

"I see. So you wish to continue remaining as his slave... Well, you're old enough to make your choices so I won't deter you," says the old man as he takes his hat off. "Plus, if it's Naruto then I can atleast be sure you're in good hands."

"Thank you for understanding," she says, bowing her head to her cool father.

'Wow. I didn't think he'd be so cool about this. Normally fathers would never let their daughters live with another guy.' These are Naruto's thoughts.

"Well Naruto, I leave her in your hands." Teuchi leans towards Naruto, and in a loud whisper says, "Or else you're dead."

And with that, Teuchi exits the home swiftly, leaving Naruto frightened. Ayame leans forward and hugs Naruto, smothering her face into his cheek. She then says, "Naruto, our lives are finally starting together. I'm so happy."

"Yeah," he mutters. His stomach starts grumbling, causing him to look down at his abdomen.

Ayame chuckles a bit and asks, "Would you like a meal, master?"

"Why yes, of course," he replies with a grin.

"Great! One master special coming up!" Ayame says before releasing her master and heading to the kitchen.

"...So, what's the master special consist of?" Naruto asks as she begins cooking, and stripping.

"It includes a dinner of your favorite ramen, a bath prepared by me, and the taste of your young, sexy and fertile servant fulfilling your desires," she answers, giving a seductive smile to him. "What did you expect of course? I am your slave."

* * *

Kenshin: ...Is it over?

Manabu: Yup.

Kenshin & Yusei: YEAH!

Kazuki: We're finally done with this crap!

Julia: I actually enjoyed it.

Haku: Whatever. What's gonna replace this? Den-O and Trouble? Kamen Rider Shiki? History's Strongest Light Kenichi?

Yusei: Wait, what was that last one?

Manabu: Thanks for all your patience and support. It's all because of you, the reviewers, that TCM decided to finish this.


End file.
